Hole In One
by ElvenStrife
Summary: Ciel begrudgingly lets Sebastian drag him into a golf lesson. Displeased with how it goes, he demands they go home. After a refreshing bath, desires unfold and the evening is lost to passion. Sebastian/Ciel, explicit yaoi.


**Title:** Hole In One

**Author:** Legolas Fanatic

**Rating:** M15/R (the highest you can get)

**Warnings:** Smut/graphic sex, PWP, yaoi (boy/boy), paedophilia, and AU (if you want to get picky about it, but I don't see why it couldn't fit in with a bit of tweaking. Isn't every fanfic really AU when you think about it?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_ or any recognisable characters/places. They belong to their original creators and I am borrowing them purely for some fun. No money is being made from this.

**A/N: **Okay, a Black Butler one! Ah! This one is literally mainly just sex. It started off with the intention of a plot somewhere, but then just dissolved into smut... just so you're all warned. The paedophilia warning is only because, well, Ciel IS thirteen... so if that is going to repulse you, turn away now. Seriously. If I get flamed for it, don't expect a reply. The mangaka was GOING to make it a yaoi, but her editor told her not to. Suck on that argument before you complain. Anyhow, I hope you SebasCiel 'shippers enjoy this snippet of smut! Sorry it seems so quick and pointless, but it's Sebastian and Ciel. That's all that matters, right? All mistakes are my own. I do my own editing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hole In One<strong>

Radiant rays of golden light spilled down from the sun blazing overhead, seeping through fabric and turning blood to fire. It was rare that England saw such weather, but it was the peak of summer and the sky was clear. It was a welcome change from the usual rain and negative temperatures. Even so, the young earl and his butler were dressed in attire that was better suited for what they were doing and not the weather.

Ciel Phantomhive lifted one delicate hand and fixed his fingers under the collar of his plaid button-up, pulling it away from his skin for a second to allow himself the barest relief from the suffocating warmth. Wrapping his hand back around the golf club he held, he shook his head to remove a dark blue bang from his vision. "I don't see how this could ever be useful," he snapped, patience having fled him a while ago.

Sebastian, the thirteen year-old earl's demonic dark-haired butler, inclined his head with a very small sigh. "My lord," he began in a distinctly English tone, "it is not a necessity, no. However, you will find it a wonderful hobby to indulge in occasionally."

The boy's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he turned away from the small white ball perched on the embedded tee, which had quickly managed to become the bane of his day, to face the taller man. "You wanted nothing more than to expose me to this dreadful heat."

Sebastian smiled at the accusation and looked down his nose at his liege. "Why ever would I want to do that, my lord?"

Ciel bristled. Ever since they had come out here so Sebastian could teach him how to play this idiotic sport, the butler had been nothing but more obnoxious than usual. His calm was gone. He hated the weather and Sebastian's indifferent demeanour. It took more control than he liked to keep his face blank and to stop the sharp retorts from falling from his tongue.

"Now, young master," Sebastian said. He moved forward with a pleasant smile and gently grabbed Ciel's wrist, turning him back around so that he faced the ball again. The boy did not protest, but he stiffened and set his jaw angrily. Sebastian loved watching him struggle like he did.

Ciel flexed his fingers around the handle of the golf club and lifted his chin to stare out across the green hills that were far too bright for his liking. Trees spread off to their right and formed a small wood cluster, and there was a lake a few hundred yards to their left. He did not think the body of water would be of much bother to him, given it was so far away and he struggled to get the ball off the ground. A part of him thought that it might be because of his height, and then another just told him it was because he was not used to such physical exertion.

Sebastian shifted his grip on the boy's hand and dragged his fingers up to his small shoulder. "You need to keep your back perfectly straight," he said, pulling Ciel against him. He used his own posture to help steady the young earl, tugging on his shoulder when he slouched slightly. "The force of the swing comes from your diaphragm... getting closer to the ball by stooping will not help you. It only blocks your breathing and sets your aim askew."

Ciel rolled his shoulder to try and make Sebastian let go, but the butler held firm, so he ignored him for the time being. He felt the dark-haired man's breath against the back of his head as he laughed, but the majority of it was stopped by the sagging bowler's hat he wore. It was striped green tartan and the light brown lines on it matched the thin vest he wore. Even in this heat, he kept to his layers.

"What is so amusing, Sebastian?" He demanded, glaring down at the ball.

Sebastian shifted his hand around and placed one gloved finger under the boy's chin, tilting his head so that his neck stretched upwards and he was forced to meet the demon's red gaze over his head. "Nothing at all, young master," he said. "I am merely wondering why it seems to be so difficult for you to stand straight."

Ciel swallowed against Sebastian's finger and the butler felt it. Then the earl tore his head back down and set his jaw, gazing ahead through the one eye not covered by his eye patch. He lifted his shoulders and stood perfectly straight against Sebastian, though he still failed to rise much higher than the demon's waist.

Sebastian did not comment. He moved closer and reached around, placing his hand over Ciel's in order to steady the club. He shifted Ciel's hand up and then his other arm moved the boy's opposite hand to grip a slightly lower part of the club. He played with his dainty fingers for a moment before he finally had them in an acceptable position. "Now, the movement again, my lord," he said. He gently pulled on Ciel's arms, dragging them backwards while using his chest to force a straight posture.

He twisted his arms back, making Ciel's move in the same manner, and then slowly dragged the club forward so that it rested a hairsbreadth away from the ball. "Really quite simple."

"Tch," Ciel hissed, and it was barely an audible noise. He shifted against Sebastian and kept his gaze firmly down, able to feel the chest up against him. It was distracting, though he refused to acknowledge why.

"Now, also remember not to take your eyes off your destination," Sebastian said, and then tightened his hold on Ciel's hands. He pressed forward firmly, dragged the earl's arms back, and then swung them forward so that the shot landed true and there was enough force behind the hit to send the golf ball flying through the air. Ciel moved with him, though he had to shift onto the tips of his toes in order to keep up with the butler as he swung back too far for his shorter arms to contend with.

He glared after the ball, watching it land silently on the green a couple of metres from the flag. There were six more around it, but only one was on the green; the others were either bordering the forest or barely visible in the longer grass. Sebastian had helped him hit them all, and his stubbornness had been what had made them fall away from their intended destination. So far, he hadn't managed a shot on his own.

"That was a perfect shot, young master," the butler praised. He stared down at the top of Ciel's head and smiled slowly. "Perhaps if you were to build up more strength in your arms, you would not need my assistance."

Ciel let his shoulders fall lax and turned in Sebastian's grip to eye the man dangerously. "Never will I play a game of golf, Sebastian. This is wholly unnecessary."

"What if one of your contacts wishes to discuss business over a relaxing game of golf, my lord?"

"Then you shall play for me as my representative while I talk," Ciel said. He pressed the club forward and against Sebastian's stomach, forcing him to take hold of it. "We've been here for hours, Sebastian. This is enough."

The butler smiled through his dark hair. "My lord, it has been but an hour and a half. Are you already tired?"

"The afternoon grows late," Ciel replied. "Would you have me too tired for my violin practice tomorrow, and then my meet with Mr Andrews? They take priority over a silly sport."

"I thought you enjoyed games, master."

"Not of this sort, Sebastian." Ciel stood still and gazed up at Sebastian through his uncovered eye and the dark greyish-blue hair that hung in front of his face. Though he had signalled a stop to the golf, he was subconsciously waiting for the butler's approval before he moved to pack up.

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian said. His red eyes flashed as Ciel turned his back and moved a few metres away, heading for the shade of a nearby tree as he stretched his arms and collected his things from around its base. Only after a minute did Sebastian move after him, lifting up the heavy golf bag they had brought with them. He returned the small club to its place—he had had to track down a child's golf stick, given how short Ciel was—and zipped it back up.

He rested it over his shoulder, not even blinking at the impressive weight of the equipment, and then nodded to the boy. "Go on your way, my lord. I shall retrieve the balls and then catch up."

Ciel turned without comment and walked back across the expanse of grass. Thankfully, they had not travelled too far out onto the golf course and were still near the public entrance. He reached the gates in under ten minutes, inclined his head to the small wave the manager of the course gave him, and then crossed his arms. They were burning, as was his blood, and he wanted to get home as soon as possible so that he could clean himself up and settle in for dinner. It had been a long day—he had met with a marquis that morning which had been dreadfully tiresome. It had gone on for four hours without break.

He leant against the high-railed fence and waited for Sebastian. The demon appeared two minutes later, perfectly organised and ready to go. He spoke with the manager, thanked him for allowing them to use the course, and then summoned a carriage to carry them back to the manor. Ciel was silent as they rode, gazing out the window with one hand under his chin, lost in thought.

Sebastian watched him, eyes fixed on the young face. The golf bag was rested on the seat beside him. "Would you like me to organise a weekly golf lesson into your schedule, my lord?"

Ciel did not meet his gaze. "No."

"Are you certain?"

"I said no," Ciel said more forcefully and met the red eyes, expression hard. Sebastian did not question him again, only nodded and allowed the pensive silence to resume until they reached the manor.

Sebastian paid the driver after assisting Ciel out of the carriage and then led the boy up to the estate's entrance. He took Ciel's hat from him, hanging it on the stand while he carried the golf bag in. He set it down just within the threshold, making a mental note to have Finny return it to the shed outside where the gardening equipment was. "Tea in the parlour, my lord?" He asked dutifully.

It was a surprise when Ciel shook his head, breaking from the usual routine. "No," he said calmly. "I would like a bath." The hours on the golf course had made him hot and sweaty, and he felt dirty. He wanted nothing more than to relax in some cleansing water.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian set a hand over his heart and bowed. He turned and went upstairs, Ciel following him to the bathroom just off of his room.

He waited by his bed as Sebastian ran the water to the perfect temperature and filled the tub up. "It is ready, my lord," he announced, coming back in. He unbuttoned the front of Ciel's vest slowly, popping the buttons with skilled fingers, and then dragged it off of the slender shoulders. The white undershirt followed and then the beige pants. They fell down to Ciel's ankles and he stepped out of them, following his butler into the bathroom.

Sebastian rid him of his underpants, expression as calm as always, though he couldn't help but notice how goose bumps flourished around the pale thighs as his fingers brushed over Ciel's skin, baring him naked. Internally, the discovery amused and entertained him.

Ciel stepped quickly into the bath, oblivious to Sebastian's acute gaze. He settled in under the bubbles and swirled his fingertips through the water, sighing as he rested his head back on the rim of the tub and enjoyed the sensations soaking through his body. Sebastian admired the way his neck arched and connected with his jaw.

Ciel saw his smirk. "Sebastian?"

"Nothing, young master," the demon said. He rid himself of his tailcoat, hanging it on the doorknob, and then rolled his left sleeve up. His glove came off too. He lifted the sponge and dipped it into the water, running it over Ciel's arms to the start with, cleaning him. "Golf was not to your liking at all, my lord?" He asked, initiating conversation.

Ciel closed his eyes and Sebastian lifted his dry hand to untie the patch from around his head, revealing his right eye and dropping the black accessory to the ground. Ciel kept his eyes closed, so the contract mark was still not visible. "No," he said. "It was not. I see not why so many nobles take an interest in it. It is a fruitless, boring sport."

Sebastian knew that Ciel's dislike for golf came only from his inability to play it well. "Learning anything takes time, my lord. If you do not enjoy something merely because you are inept at it to begin with, you will never gain any commendable skills."

"It is boring," Ciel repeated, opening his eyes. The symbol etched in over his right eye shone purple in the light of the bathroom. "When did I mention disliking it because I am bad at it?"

"So you admit you are bad at it?"

"Enough, Sebastian," Ciel ordered in a stiff tone that signalled no further conversation on the topic. He could sense the demon was being persistent with the matter for a reason, but he'd rather not play a word battle at the moment. He was here to relax.

Sebastian inclined his head obediently and ran the sponge across Ciel's back, forcing the boy to lean forward. He took it slow, watching the bubbles dissipate from the earl's bare skin as he rinsed water over him. It was quite a fascinating display, and occasionally Ciel would tense when he reached a sensitive part of his body. He knew the boy well enough, had cleaned him for enough years, to know everywhere he was susceptible to sensitivity. He was a little ticklish on his sides, just below his ribs, and arched whenever the small of his back was touched. It was a cute display.

Sebastian allowed a thin smile to creep onto his face as he washed his lord, removing any grime that was on his form—though he was mostly clean—and lulling him into a relaxed state of being. He was still as Sebastian's hand glided over his stomach and then lower, washing his thighs and thin legs. His closed eyes prevented him from seeing the smile the butler wore, the smile the butler always wore when having him in such a vulnerable state.

Ciel was entirely dependent on Sebastian, and the butler wanted that absolute reliance. Ciel would not last without him. It was a thrill to know that the boy's wellbeing, and even survival, depended on him: a demon. Sinful, almost; but then again, Sebastian was the embodiment of sin. He licked his lips and leant in by Ciel's ear. He did not breathe, but just watched the way Ciel's nostrils flared sightly with his own inhalations and exhalations, and the way his chest fluttered with each breath. Yes, Ciel needed him for food, water, hygiene, organisation, personal and business matters, and even assistance dressing. The boy could never be rid of him, even if they were not to have a contract. It was a satisfying thought.

Sebastian drew the sponge back up his liege's left leg, along his hip, watched his lips part barely a millimetre, and then retracted his hand from the water. He leant back on his heels and straightened, resting the sponge on the edge of the tub. "When you are ready, my lord," he said and stepped away, leaving his tailcoat ad glove off for the moment, but rolling his sleeve down.

The boy only jerked his head a little and relaxed completely into the water, sliding down as he lifted one of his hands through it again and cracked his eyes open to watch it ripple. Sebastian stoically observed him from where he stood by the door, perfectly straight; he could have been carved from marble, were it not for his very light breathing.

Ciel was aware of the butler's eyes on him, like they always were, and wondered why he was so acutely tuned into Sebastian this evening. He was always bathed by the demon—he felt almost anxious today.

He shifted again against the tub and remembered how it had felt to have Sebastian pressed up behind him, firm chest forcing him straight, arms encircling him, trapping him completely—... _no_. His thoughts should not have wandered there and he was furious at the slip in his concentration. Why had that even entered his head? It was golf, a trivial thing, and Sebastian was doing his job.

He flushed, however, with the aftermath of having such scandalous thoughts and Sebastian quite clearly saw it. Silence ensued, but it was only about seven minutes before Ciel waved a wrist through the air. "I'm finished," he announced. He grabbed the sides of the tub and pushed himself up, water dripping off of his slick body as he looked over at his servant. Sebastian merely inclined his head and moved forward with the towel, wrapping it around his lord's shoulders as the earl stepped from the water and onto the mat.

He dried his shoulders and back, ruffling the tip through his dangling hair so that it would not drip and wet him again. Ciel stood still, extending his arms and shifting his legs as Sebastian ran the towel over him. Why was it so awkward? Ciel found himself looking down, not making any conversation, wishing it would end. A bath had never been so unendurable for him. _'Why? ... We haven't had an argument; well, no more than usual. What is it?' _

Sebastian looked up from Ciel's calves as the boy cleared his throat. "My lord?" He asked and Ciel shook his head, knocking the question away.

The demon butler's red eyes narrowed and he straightened, curling the towel around Ciel as he stared down at him, noticing the barely averted gaze—a human would have missed the observation. Sebastian leant down. "My lord, you seem unwell, or at the very least distracted. Is all well?"

"Yes," Ciel said curtly.

Sebastian was unconvinced and used a gloved finger to tilt his head up, staring into the earl's eyes. Ciel slapped his hand away and glared at him with all the authority of his station. "Do not touch me," he said. "What are you doing? Sebastian, how dare you?"

Sebastian's smile reached his eyes and sparkled in their red depths dangerously. "Why, my lord, you seem most shaken. I think you are ill."

"I told you I was fine," Ciel said, delivering his response calmly. He refused to meet those eyes completely, however, and see the amused power swirling within. He swallowed. What-... what was wrong with him? He was so disconcerted.

"Are you remembering my touch on the golf course?" Sebastian asked. His tone was so casual, so much like his usual tone, that Ciel was not sure if he had heard correctly. He looked up at the demon, but he only continued unperturbed. "Or the feel of my body against yours? You are quite lonely here, my lord... and you depend on me so much."

"Sebastian—" Ciel said, mortified.

"Why, am I not the only hungry one here?" Sebastian asked and leant down. "Your skin shifts under my touch, you blush when you think of me—it all betrays you. How frustrating, to be turned upon by your own muscles."

"Sebastian!" Ciel tried again.

The butler's smirk was wicked and he looked like a true demon. "_My lord_," he said, putting emphasis on the title. It made the earl's stomach tighten. "You always step into your bath so quickly and avert your eyes whenever I dress or undress you, you summon me for some of the most basic orders, and never tire of my company. I do think your human emotions twist you."

"That is enough, Sebas—"

Sebastian kissed him. It was so sudden and unexpected that Ciel was stiff with surprise. The butler wrapped a hand around his throat lightly and drew him up to his tiptoes as he leant down to deepen the contact, forcing his tongue in between the earl's slack lips and tasting him. He was sweet and pleasant, and Sebastian's eyes closed.

Ciel wrapped his hands around the demon's wrists, not having time to react. He gasped a little, but Sebastian swallowed it and continued. The boy was unable to break the kiss and Sebastian's tongue eventually prodded his own to respond, stimulating it. Ciel had never kissed anyone before, not even Elizabeth, and he was unsure what to do. Sebastian guided him, turning his head on the side so that their jaws crashed together without the obstruction of their noses. The world was lost for over a minute as they kissed hard and Ciel ended up gripping the taller man's vest.

Sebastian wore a smirk when they came apart, Ciel withdrawing to breathe. The butler sensed the requirement and let him go, though the need was nowhere near as urgent for him. He saw the flush creeping up Ciel's throat, heard his soft pants; they made him thirsty for more. It gave him a thrill to do such things to the boy. Then Ciel looked back up at him.

His eyes were huge. Sebastian grabbed him and kissed him again, forcing more breath from him as they stood wrapped in another battle of tongues and hands. Ciel responded faster this time and that told the butler all he needed to know.

When they parted, Ciel took a step back to prevent another kiss. Sebastian assumed he wanted to say something and graced him by standing still.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian's red eyes flashed. "Humans have a terrible tendency to desire so many things," he said. "They are greedy and selfish. My lord, I know you hunger for me just as I hunger for you. I have seen humans at their greediest; I know what all sorts of desire look like when they manifest themselves. You are too proud to admit it, but I am your loyal servant. I will give you desire."

"You have not the slightest idea what I desire," Ciel snapped, flush rising to his cheeks and nose.

"You responded _most_ enthusiastically, young master."

Ciel was stumped for a moment. He had never felt so embarrassed or uncertain in his life. He did not want to deny Sebastian's words, but it felt like he would be surrendering to the butler if he did not. He lifted his chin. "It is you who desires this, not me."

Sebastian swooped forward and snatched his chin between slender fingers. "My lord," he said in a dangerous tone, "I am a demon, and demons always get what they want. You'd stand little chance against me if I were to choose to take it by force. So are you sure you want this to be _my_ desire?"

Ciel tensed and stared up, riveted to the spot by the red eyes. He was not sure, but he identified the emotion there as lust. "You are my loyal servant," he enforced quietly.

"I am," Sebastian said. "As was organised between us. But I am also a demon. You seem to forget that quite regularly."

Ciel swallowed again and blushed a little brighter, so Sebastian lifted his chin higher and coaxed him into another kiss, a bit slower and gentler this time. Ciel surrendered and kissed him back completely, rolling his tongue against the butler's and arching into the man's touch. Sebastian smirked through the kiss and lifted him into his arms without breaking it, the towel slipping to the ground.

Ciel pressed his palms to either side of Sebastian's neck and held his head while they battled with their mouths. The butler carried him back into his room and set him on the edge of the bed, leaning over to slowly detach from the kiss so the boy could breathe. Dark hair fell around Sebastian's face and neck, giving Ciel the brief illusion that that was all his world consisted of.

Sebastian kissed a trail down his jaw and throat. "Is this your way of confessing, my lord?" He asked, kissing at the defined clavicle in his liege's shoulder.

Ciel gasped a little and set a hand on Sebastian's arm, mind slipping into a state of disarray. It was difficult to believe this was happening. "No," he said quickly, processing the question.

"So stubborn," Sebastian said, sounding amused by the defiance. His bare hand slid up the boy's right leg, thumb brushing over his inner thigh, and he felt the small body tremble and stiffen beneath him. Ciel was gloriously sensitive to his touch. Sebastian wanted him undone; he wanted that authority, that composure, that mask of indifference gone, all gone. He wanted Ciel to break apart by his hands and admit that he needed him in every way.

The thought was very selfish, very human, and that made him question it for a moment. But he was a demon, more sinful than any human, so it set his mind at ease.

Ciel pressed his back into the bed and watched Sebastian. For the first time, he felt a little exposed, self-conscious. The butler always saw his body, but never with these sorts of intentions behind his gaze—at least, not that Ciel knew of. He did not fancy considering what ran through a demon's mind. "Sebastian, stop," he said, throat constricting. "This is enough."

Sebastian drew his hand over the pale skin of Ciel's thigh, closer to the arch of his legs. The anticipation alone made the boy's cock twitch and his breathing speed up. "Is that what you truly want, my lord?"

Ciel was frustrated by his lack of power. Sebastian was his to control, but even using his title as he was, the demon was not truly tamed. He shuddered and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Sebastian's chest against his back haunted his memories again and he shook his head in silence. "No, I just..."

Sebastian sat up a little and straddled the boy's legs. "You want control," he said. "Well, young master, tonight I am a demon and not a butler." His hand lifted higher, over the boy's flat stomach, fingers dipping into his navel. "Let me make you feel good, my lord."

'_Feel good... that is something I have not experienced since I was a toddler.' _But Sebastian meant an entirely different kind of 'good', and Ciel knew it. He was young, but he was not ignorant to the world. Sebastian really was all he had, though, and the only thing that he needed. The thoughts of his touch and smell would not stop haunting him all of a sudden and all he could do was open his mouth as Sebastian bent over him, placing his mouth over one of the earl's nipples.

Ciel gasped and threaded the fingers of one hand through Sebastian's hair, gripping it as the butler sucked gently, lapping at it with his tongue to stimulate it to hardness. When it was stiff, he shifted his head over to the other one, also giving it his attention. Ciel, sensitive little Ciel Phantomhive, couldn't stop shifting beneath him and mewling under his breath, as undignified as it was. He had never felt such... pleasure, he supposed... in his life. It felt so good.

Sebastian loosened his tie as he nibbled at the bud caught between his teeth, untying it and throwing it to the side. The buttons on his vest came next and then he slipped it off and worked at his shirt. Ciel was distracted by the exquisite sensations coursing through him and did not even realised when Sebastian was shirtless, until the demon pulled back and stared down at him.

The boy pieced it together and glanced to the side, noticing the small pile of clothing on the floor. _'This is really happening.' _He tried not to be nervous. Now that it was happening, he wanted it; he wanted Sebastian. He wanted to bind him to him unquestionably.

Sebastian lifted his right hand, stuck the tip of his middle finger into his mouth, and slowly pulled the glove off with his teeth. Ciel watched him, transfixed, and wriggled a little under Sebastian's weight. He had never seen something so erotic in his entire life and it made him feel alive, more alive than he had felt in a long time, and he wanted Sebastian to keep going, take things as far as they could go. He could forget everything else except the butler.

Sebastian threw the glove to the side as well and then lifted the same hand to lick along the length of his thumb, baring his contact seal to the boy under him. Ciel shivered again and Sebastian noticed the hardened cock between his legs. His smile was too sweet.

"You are indeed very sensitive, my lord," he breathed, but Ciel had no problem hearing him. "I have not even touched you yet and you ache for me."

Ciel blushed profusely at the words and glared up at Sebastian. "Take your pants off," he said, tone curt and demanding, like when he asked Sebastian for tea or a snack. The butler blinked once and then smirked.

He unbuckled his belt and slid it from its holdings slowly, letting it slither between his fingers and to the floor. The button and zip came next, and then he had to stand in order to take them off completely. The display was shameless and intended to attract Ciel's attention, which it did without problem. In a matter of minutes, Sebastian was naked and straddling him again.

Ciel set a hand to his bare chest and pushed up. Sebastian relented and rolled to the side, Ciel following him to straddle him instead. They kissed again, this time by the earl's initiation, and hands found bare flesh in a desperate search to hold and draw closer. Sebastian was smiling as Ciel ran his hands through the butler's hair and dropped his head, following the demon's demonstration and sucking at the man's nipples.

Sebastian fondly laid a hand on his head as he worked. He gasped a little as Ciel tightened his teeth and tugged, but they both knew who was in charge here. The butler's nipples were erect and the dark-haired man sat up a little, gripping Ciel's hips to bring him with him as he sat parallel to the headboard and trapped the earl over him.

The boy set a hand on his chest and pushed him back. Sebastian rested against the headboard without resistance. They were both willing to pretend Ciel was controlling the situation; they were both willing to pretend it was the boy's hand keeping him pinned.

Ciel was hard; he had never been hard before, so the sensation took him a minute to comprehend. It felt good, but frustrating. He knew only Sebastian could fix it. The demon needed to reach his level first, however. The thoughts emboldened him and he reached down to wrap his fingers around Sebastian's impressive length.

He held the demon at his base for a few seconds, before he drew his hand up, caressing his way up Sebastian's cock. When he reached the tip, he paused and squeezed a little, running his thumb over the slit. Sebastian's soft groan and jerk was a good sign, so he did it again. This was easier than he had thought and his instincts were guiding him. He became more confident.

Sebastian held the boy's hips as he was pumped slowly, reaching erection after a few minutes, stiffening in Ciel's hand. He let the earl continue his attentions as he lifted his right hand and sucked on his own two fingers, wrapping his tongue around them. He maintained eye contact with the boy over him, red eyes narrowing seductively.

Ciel's hand hitched a little, Sebastian laughed, and then the earl resumed his steady pace. Sebastian reached down between them, brushing against Ciel's cock and making him gasp loudly. His fingers rested against the puckered entrance to the boy's body in warning. He was a demon, but he was not cruel—at least, not to Ciel. He would prepare him appropriately for this; what he considered appropriate.

Ciel felt the fingers rest at his anus and tensed a little, fisting Sebastian's cock more slowly, growing nervous again.

"Relax," Sebastian said. He jerked his chin and Ciel took the hint, lowering himself to kiss the butler again. While the boy was distracted by the kiss, Sebastian slipped one fingernail inside of his small body, then a fingertip, and then pushed past the protesting ring of muscle to bury a finger within him. Ciel gasped into his mouth and then cried out, breaking the kiss. The intrusion stretched him unnaturally and he tensed.

Sebastian rubbed his side with his free hand and kissed him again briefly, coaxing him to relax. "If you stiffen, my lord, it will only be more painful. Is that what you want?"

Ciel hissed out a breath and tried to relax around the finger, but it was easier said than done. "No," he admitted and forced his eyes open. It was better than Sebastian had hoped for. He felt the lad's insides grow a little more welcoming, so he bent his finger and pushed it in further, withdrawing it slowly to enter it again.

Ciel pressed his teeth together, clamping down on another shout, eyes sliding closed again to help his concentration. He tried to deal with the pain of being opened in such a way, but he could quite clearly see Sebastian's erection, and it was much bigger than a finger. He needed to get used to it and fast, because worse was to come.

Sebastian thrust his finger back into his liege and started up a rhythm, stretching him. Ciel became more relaxed and went back to stroking the demon's cock, so a second finger entered beside the first and prepared him wider. Again, they encountered a brief moment where the earl doubled over a little and grimaced, but then suppressed it quickly; he hated being weak.

"Relax," Sebastian crooned again, showing more tenderness than he would ever show any other.

Ciel did his best. He calmed his heart rate and filed away the pain as it came. It was just agony; he had dealt with the feeling enough times in his life. He knew how to handle it. This was no different. It was just a matter of control, and he knew how to control himself.

Sebastian's fingers finally found a spot deep within him that turned the sensation from uncomfortable to mind-blowing. He arched his back forward and cried out, unable to control his voice. He saw white for a moment and the blinding pleasure consumed him. He pressed back on the butler's fingers, wanting more. He had never felt something so amazing.

Sebastian laughed softly and brushed his fingers against the boy's prostate again, keeping the pressure up until Ciel relaxed and slumped against his chest, wriggling his arse back, moaning softly with every movement of the fingers inside of him. Sebastian kept it up for a few minutes, thrusting his fingers, making sure to hit that spot every time he entered. He could feel the earl's cock leaking against his hip and withdrew his digits.

Ciel whimpered in disappointment and Sebastian caught his chin in another hold, kissing down his throat. The boy shifted up a little more, hand running down Sebastian's bare chest, needing more contact. "Will it hurt?" He asked, wondering if the fingering would prevent that.

"Yes," Sebastian said. "But if you relax, it will not maintain. Why, my lord, are you frightened?"

Ciel lifted his head again and stared the butler in the eye. "I have handled worse," he said. He had been brutally tortured when he was but a child. Nothing compared. Even knowing that, Sebastian smiled calmly and grabbed Ciel's hips, lifting him up.

Ciel pressed his hands to Sebastian's shoulders, gripping them tightly. A part of him balked and wanted to stop—this was not right, not normal. A million doubts entered his mind. He could not do this. But then Sebastian's cock pressed at his entrance and he remembered the pleasure he had just felt. When it came down to it, all he would have was Sebastian in the end; he would never marry Lizzy, have a family, watch his family's company expand even further... none of it. He belonged to Sebastian just as much as the butler belonged to him.

That enforced his resolve as his muscles split apart again and he seated himself on the demon's length slowly. His toes curled and he threw his head back, crying out with the initial impalement. Sebastian was bigger than two fingers and his girth filled him completely. He was sheathed too fast and there was too much of him. Ciel panted and closed his eyes, fearing he might cry.

Sebastian leant forward, a hand settling on the small of Ciel's back, fingers brushing over the brand mark. He licked up the length of Ciel's cheek and then the boy realised a few quick tears had sprung free without his permission. He shuddered, hating himself for the weakness. Mercifully, Sebastian did not make a comment; he just lapped at them and held very still beneath Ciel, allowing him a moment to grow accustomed to being so full.

Ciel was thankful for the time. He knew, as a demon, Sebastian did not have to wait at all. He could roll them over and ride him to orgasm without so much as a single bit of effort, but he was waiting. Ciel exhaled shakily and tried to get his trembling limbs to react. His pelvis was on fire and he just wanted to get Sebastian's cock out of him.

Sebastian kissed his cheek, curled some hair behind his ear. He was tender. Ciel blushed, knowing it was only for his sake, and leant forward to rest his head in the nook where the demon's neck met his shoulder. He was enveloped in an embrace. It meant more to him than Sebastian knew. He was even willing to show weakness for a moment in response to the affection. No one... ever treated him like this. He'd always thought he didn't need anyone to treat him like this.

Sebastian felt him sigh against his neck, kissed his small shoulder, managed to withhold himself from making Ciel move. The urge was there, but he was much better at controlling it than a human. He sat still and waited. Eventually, Ciel's tension faded somewhat and he shifted, pulling his head back. "I'm ready," he said shortly, letting instinct guide him. He lifted himself a little, using his knees and Sebastian's shoulders, and then lowered himself again.

The pain was still there, though not as intense. It had receded ever so slightly, or maybe he was just getting better at dealing with it. Sebastian nipped the side of his neck, distracting him, and pressed his hips up to thrust in a little deeper. Ciel gasped and tangled his hands up through Sebastian's hair instead, arching forward again.

Sebastian gave him another minute to relax, and then gripped the small earl's hips. Lifting him, he impaled him again, and then again. He kept it slow, but the best way for Ciel to overcome his discomfort was for his prostate to receive stimulation like during preparation. Ciel gasped and shuddered, clutching at Sebastian painfully tight, and the butler kept up a steady pace. The boy was as light as a feather and he had no problem lifting him, using his own hips to change his angle and go in deeper.

After several thrusts, Ciel finally shifted his legs and curled them around the demon's lean waist, crying out softly by his ear. Sebastian smiled and rolled forward to increase his lord's pleasure, and then Ciel was moving against him and into him. He opened up more and ground down against Sebastian's hips and cock, moving into the pleasure. A breathy moan escaped his lips and his blue eyes slid closed.

Sebastian bit his ear. "Keep them open," he said. Ciel panted, but did as he was told, forcing them open again.

Sebastian then twisted and rolled the pliant boy onto his back, not breaking rhythm with his thrusts. He held up most of his weight on his own elbows, Ciel's fingers still tight in his hair, and knocked his hips forward, forcing Ciel to spread his legs out and bend his knees, giving the butler better access. The contact remained deep and Ciel whined, throwing his head back.

He had never felt so discomposed in his life, but he did not mind. The noises, he could not help. Every movement from Sebastian sent pleasure coursing through his limbs and never had he imagined he could feel so good. A part of him knew it was a pleasure he should not be experiencing yet, but he had already endured so much—he was mature. He was able to handle anything that came his way. His soul would be gone soon enough anyway, so why not make the most of what he had left? All he really had was Sebastian... only Sebastian. Always Sebastian.

He wriggled and yelled again, helplessly voicing his pleasure as Sebastian tilted his head to the side and nuzzled close to deliver a love bite. The butler's other hand dropped between them to grab the young earl's cock and stroke it in time to his thrusts, feeling it weep between his fingers. The boy arched into the touch and reacted beautifully, crying out loudly, moving harmoniously with the demon's entire body.

Every thrust added darkness to Ciel's vision and every stroke of his cock added white light, so he knew he would probably pass out one way or the other. Sebastian filled him repeatedly to the root, pounding into him, the sound of flesh on flesh audible in both their ears along with the boy's moans and cries, and the butler's hissing gasps of pleasure. He didn't do more than sigh of groan as he filled his lord over and over, catching his mouth in another kiss, giving him the full experience of human passion.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel stuttered out in a gasp, eyes rolling back in his head.

The demon squeezed his cock hard and jerked it once. As he did, he leant in to whisper against the boy's ear. "... Ciel," he returned, and the boy had never heard anything more thrilling. Sebastian uttering his name sent him over the edge.

"S-... Sebastian!" The boy exploded between their bodies, bucking up against Sebastian, clinging to him desperately as he experienced his first orgasm. Light blinded him and then he crumpled back down with a sigh. He didn't have the energy left to move with the butler, so he just flopped down and moaned softly as he was ridden. Sebastian felt the earl's insides tighten around him and then he was coming as well. He buried himself one final time and coated Ciel's inner walls with his seed, spurting deep inside of him.

Ciel moaned and opened his mouth as Sebastian kissed him, sighing with his completion, and they stayed connected for a few minutes longer. Ciel was trembling, sweat breaking out on his brow, and even Sebastian breathed a little unevenly. The demon banished it within moments and withdrew from his liege, shifting to lie beside him.

Ciel arched and mewled and then burrowed in against Sebastian's chest. The demon was surprised at such a display of weakness, but he did not comment on it. They had just had sex, so he allowed Ciel the leisure of curling into him for warmth and comfort. The boy never got any from anywhere else. It was a weak thought on his part, but he permitted it.

Sebastian pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head, smiling into his bluish-grey hair. "My lord, I think you have fallen," he said, and he was not just referring to sin. The boy had fallen for him.

Ciel barely seemed to register the words. He released a sigh against Sebastian's bare chest. "It is you who has fallen, Sebastian," he said. There was little conviction in his tone, however. Had he fallen for the demon? If so, how would Sebastian feel? He knew, as a demon, he could not expect love from such a creature. He could be optimistic, though... at least until the day his soul was consumed. He could pretend.

Exhausted and spent, Ciel snuggled closer and hid his face in the butler's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. He was enveloped in Sebastian's arms. The earl found his concentration slipping and his mind fogging over. He was slipping into sleep, whether he liked it or not. The demon's scent and voice, his presence and heartbeat, were all lulling him into a disoriented state. "... I love you," he murmured, not even sure if he had said it, and passed out.

Sebastian's red eyes narrowed at the words. Ciel had refused to confess after he had kissed him, but now he was honest. That complicated things, but he knew his lord was only human. He smiled slightly, though did not return the sentiment. Ciel was asleep anyway. "My lord," he whispered, fondly pushing back some of the boy's hair. "Either you are not as proud as I first thought or you really have fallen into hell."

He would let him sleep for now, sneak away in an hour to prepare dinner, and then rouse him. Even so, it seemed his young master would be tired for tomorrow's violin lesson and the meet with Mr Andrews, if he could even walk without grimacing in discomfort. Skipping out on the golf had not remedied that. Ah, it could not be helped. It wouldn't stop the boy requesting such behaviour in the future, though.

Now that their relationship had changed, he knew there were many things he could for his lord, but their fate was sealed. Ciel Phantomhive's love would be the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That is all! I hope it satisfied certain fanservice desires you may have. Sorry if it didn't. In any case, thanks for taking the time and expending the effort to read my work!


End file.
